


This Will be The Day (They Fall in Our Favor)

by Passion473_Fru1ts



Series: Fills My Dream [1]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Friendship is Magic, Homestuck References, Kinda, Multi, Mythology References, bc i am trapped in hell, but it doesnt, but seriously, history kinda repeats itself, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion473_Fru1ts/pseuds/Passion473_Fru1ts
Summary: There is no Grimm running amok. There is no Salem threatening them from the shadows. And there is no Ozma for them to help. Those should be good things.So what happened? How did they remember? Why are they here? What happened to Remnent?





	This Will be The Day (They Fall in Our Favor)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to ao3 and I still dont know how much of these things work. so sorry if things look kinda weird alright. but i have had this in my head for so long that i might as well put this out there for all to see. can't say that it will be amazing, but it certainly will be something. after all, you cant keep the same idea in your head forever. new concepts kick in after all. lets just hope im consistent with it all. maybe some of you guys a can point out some flaws in character and stuff. its been a while since I've watch rwby and MHA. Im still getting the hang of these things. also once I write I dont look back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number zero has important connotations attached to it. It is the number of the Fool, who has yet to start his journey. It is the Sea of Void. A Blank Canvas waiting to be painted upon. We start here. At the zero; where we witness a miracle rise from the murky, deep sea of emptiness. Look at the child; as they soon begins his Hero Academia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit publish on accident and i panicked. sorry if its shit.

Men are not created equally. And Midoriya Izuku knows this well enough.

When his quirk failed to manifest at the age of 4, people didn't hesitate to belittle him for it. Even if he was one of the few quirkless kids in his class, that didn't matter. They all tend to stay away from him. It didn't matter how his mother reassured him that maybe he could be a late bloomer like his father. Or how Kachan snaps that his brain can help make things easier for people. The damage has been done and there is not taking it back.

But despite these things painfully weighing him down. Izuku didn't really lose his love for heroes. If anything, his own quirklessness made him much more determined to become a hero.

So when Izuku was ten and paid a visit to the Beacon Heroics Agency, where team JNPR worked in. He was brimming with questions about their Outreach program, about their teamwork, their quirks, and how they met and so much more

Midoriya Izuku got little answers to his question but he got something else. Staring back and forth at the little slip of paper in his hand and at Pyrrha Nikos, he wondered if he is in some sort of lucid dream. "Yes, Midoriya. This is, in fact, real. We just need her to sign the permission slip and you can join in on our efforts." Pyrrha says, obviously hiding a laugh. He still thinks this is some weird dream, but why would he say no?

"Okay. I'll let my mom know. Bye!" And with that, he bolted out of the Beacon Heroics Agency.

And right onto the traffic.

Izuku let out a gasp before something yanked him back, saving him from that sort of accident. "Wow, kiddo! Don't get too excited!" Said a bubbly voice. Izuku looked up at his savior at the moment.

Nora Valkyrie of team JNPR was grinning down at him, eyes shining with amusement and concern. Izuku felt his face flush from embarrassment -because why the heck didn't he look up- and awe -because this is Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR, a hero in her own right. "Hey, squirt! I know I'm cool, but don't you have somewhere to be." Nora dropped him lightly and asked him. Izuku blinked, then his eyes widened.

"Oh shoot! I have to get home!" Nora blinked, then grinned. "Well, don't let me stop you kiddo! Stay safe!" She said, ruffling his hair. Izuku nodded, then bolted towards his home. He only stopped when he realized that he forgot to ask Nora for her autograph, as well as questions about aura, and their teamwork. 'Ah... Bad luck on my part.' He thought.

When he got home, his mother fretted over him. Concerned about his whereabouts and the time of his arrival. Her questions were answered by the slip of paper that Pyrrha had given him earlier.

"Outreach Program? Oh.. What's this about Izuku?" Inko asked, looking at him. Izuku grinned and told her about the program and Pyrrha's offer. His grin faltered when his mother looked at the paper thoughtfully.

"I don't know Izuku. Won't this disrupt your schoolwork?" Inko asked, looking at her son with concerned. Izuku shook his head.

"Not really. The school work isn't that hard." He told her, "I can just finish my homework in the library and then head out to the Meeting." He added. "Please, mom. I can help people with this."

Inko sighed. "Alright. I'll sign it, but please be careful Izuku. I don't want you to get carried away helping people."

Izuku grinned.

* * *

 

"You look like fucking shit Deku," Kacchan growled as they head to school together. Very obviously displeased at Izuku's current appearance. Izuku wants to say that he doesn't look that bad and that he's been saying that for the past year, but he is too tired to do so. And why wouldn't he be exhausted? The Outreach program was physically demanding and Izuku had only noodles for arms. Kacchan snorted. Maybe Izuku should learn to stop taking out loud.

"Or maybe you should learn how to manage your time Deku." Kacchan sniggered. Obviously finding his current situation hilarious. Izuku doesn't even bother with him, Kacchan is weird-end of story. Izuku doesn't really understand him half the time, and they've grown up together.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'm not physically fit like you are." Izuku told him. Kacchan just looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's called 'going to a gym' Deku." Kacchan snapped. Izuku blinked, then his face turned red from embarrassment. "Ahahaha... I forgot about those." He sheepishly admits.

Kacchan just sneered and continued onward to class. Izuku sighed and followed him.

_This program... Will help me, Kacchan_. Izuku thought as he entered the class.

' _This is the first step that I'm taking. So that I can be a hero._ '

From there, class (and school) goes on as it usually does. Kacchan does his usual mix of arrogance and curiosity. As if he's made up of two different types of people with conflicting personalities shoved together in a single body. When the teacher questioned (loudly) that  _he's_ going to apply UA. There was a shock of silence then roaring laughter took over the suffocating silence.

Izuku would rather take  _that_ silence over this deafening laughter. Kacchan must have been in a good mood because he silenced it with an explosion.

"Oh please! All of your quirks are so shitty that I'm betting my money on Deku passing that exam than any of you loser!" Kacchan jeered. Many of their classmates took offense to this and would have fought him had the teacher not interfere.

"Settle down now!" Their teacher waved their hand around. "Class is almost over, so if you all can hang on to your excitement for a few more minutes the-"

The bell ringing overhead cuts him off. The teacher sighed and called a dismissal.  ~~~~ ~~~~Izuku packed up as fast as he can and left as quickly as he could. Not bothering anyone and keeping hold of his bag.

* * *

  

_"Can someone, like me, be a hero without a quirk."_

_"I'm sorry, but without a quirk... You cannot be a hero."_

Izuku walked home, dejected. All Might said he can't be a hero without a quirk.  _His idol_ said that he would be a burden if he did so. And that stung more than that weird sludge that got him and echoed louder in his head than the explosion going off near-  _explosions?_

Yes. There were explosions going off and smoke rising in the sky. Izuku ran towards it, his chest burning and aches because he only knows one person who can make such powerful explosion and Izuku prays that's not the case because there's no way that-

"Everyone stay back!" That was Kamui Woods shouting. Death Arms and BackDraft are also present, both ensuring that civilians aren't caught in the crossfire. The next thing Izuku sees is that Sludge villain that almost got him, that All Might captured in a bottle.

_It must have fallen off when I grabbed his leg._ Izuku thought in horror,  _It's all my fault!_

To make himself feel worse, Izuku looked at the hostage the villain was holding. Kacchan stared back with terrified eyes. And Izuku couldn't think of anything else except the fact that  _Kacchan is scared, I've never seen him get scared before._ He bolted past the heroes and towards his friend being held by the villain.

"Get back here!" Kamui Woods roared.

Izuku threw his backpack at the villain's eye, causing him to recoil in pain and growl in anger. Izuku scrabbed desperately at the sludge imprisoning Kacchan, trying to free him with what he can.

"Get back," Kacchan roared. "You'll just get yourself killed!"

"Damn brat," the villain sneered. It formed a first with his body, on closer inspection, it has bits of sharp metal from fallen debris. And he was ready to swing it. "Die already!"

"Detroit Smash!"

An explosion and intense wind overwhelmed the villain and knocked Izuku off his feet. It also freed Kacchan from his imprisonment (he might be sick in the morning). Izuku looked at the source in surprise because  _All Might said that he ran out of time didn't he?_

Apparently not as paparazzi swarmed the Symbol of Peace and he answered them with ease. Maybe he still has time left.

* * *

 

Izuku continued his walk of dejection. This time, keeping an eye out so he doesn't get ambushed by any more villains that want to use his body as some sort of disguise. Pyrrha warned him about getting stuck in his head. That doing so will distract him from keeping an eye on debris that might fall at any-

"I AM HERE!"

Izuku shrieked in surprise when All Might came racing from out of nowhere and is currently standing in front of him. "A-All-All Might!? What are you doing here?!"

All Might laughed, "I just wanted to chat-ACK!" He spat out some blood and reverted back to his skinny form. He wiped the blood from his chin and look at Izuku with a thoughtful look.

"I also wish to help you."

"Huh?"

All Might continued, "When I saw you charge in to save your friend despite the fact that you were quirkless. It inspired me to help you."

Izuku felt his breath stagger because  _what is he-_

"Young man. To answer your question; yes, you can become a hero."

Izuku chocked and stared at him. "But you said-"

"I know what I said!" All Might cough. "But like I repeat what I said moments ago; You charge in to save your friend despite the fact that you were quirkless. At that moment, you became more heroic than the actual heroes. You can become a hero."

"But," Izuku was overwhelmed by both joy and uncertainty. "I don't have a quirk remember."

"I have a solution to that." All Might told him. "So listen close: My quirk, unlike any other, was passed onto me like a torch-"

"Wait! What?!"

"And I've decided to tag you as my successor."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"This quirk is called-"

Izuku couldn't hear All Might anymore due to currently processing information about his quirk and began muttering, "HANG ON! Hang on! While it's true that your quirk has been debated by everyone and no one really knows what exactly it is. But I've never heard of such a thing and its not really one of the craziest theories I've seen. Not to mention that there hasn't been any record of such a quirk existing since everyone has inborn traits that make up their quirk and lets them establish themselves and it's the reason why quirks are considered unique even when some are similar. that being said-"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to breath there, motor mouth." All Might effectively cut him. "I'm not lying. The power I wield was granted to me by my predecessor is a quirk that transfers and stockpiles power. Its called One for All. As time goes on and the power is passed on, its strength builds up and allows the current wielder to have more power. I've been searching for a successor for a while, two years in fact, and you're the third person that I'm okay with passing this power on to."

"Third?" Izuku asked.

"Yup!" All Might look wistful. "The first two rejected it because they believed that they might ruin the chance to succeed with their own power."

Izuku isn't sure how to react to that. But one thing is clear. He's crying at this revelation. What would JNPR and Kacchan think of him when he should up with a quirk?

"So. What do you say?" All Might stared at him. 

Izuku was still crying, but let his answer be known to him.

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. this was kinda a distater. it'll get better you guys. I just panicked and wrote this all out within the month limit i had. but no worries. I'll actually plan out the next chapter. plus in case you were wondering, there is a reason that Bakugou is nicer in this fic.
> 
> edit: 8/18/19- made some changes to the chapter, just some grammar and punctuation edits.


End file.
